Drama en Barcelona
by Carmine 058
Summary: El recien formado equipo de Phichit se prepara para su mas grande mision: arruinar la cita de Sara Crispino.


Para festejar que pronto se celebraría la boda entre Víctor y Yuuri, todos o la mayoría de los conocidos de la pareja fueron invitados a Barcelona para una reunión.

Phichit suponía que esa noche sería genial, claro se suponía. Observó con aburrimiento lo que hacían sus amigos. Suspiro resignado pues el realmente estaba dispuesto a capturar los mejores momentos con su fiel celular, sin embargo ahora se encontraba en una mesa alejada hundido en su asiento.

Nunca creyó que no tener pareja fuera algo que lo haría infeliz. Víctor y Yuuri bailaban,Emil y Micky conversaban casualmente, JJ y su prometida también bailaban, Chris y su amigo,del cual no conocía el nombre, disfrutaban del espectáculo de las pareja. Georgi el "ruso trágico" incluso tenía una novia nueva. A lo lejos Leo y Guang-Hong se reían, Sara y Milá conversaban cerca de su mesa. Y se sintió aún más infeliz al ver a Yurio con Otabek.

Se hundió más en su asiento, las ganas de fotografiar se habían ido. Sus ojos se toparon con unos ojos negros igual de aburridos, o quizá más.

Lo reconoció al instante, Seung Gil Lee también estaba sólo, grito internamente y su alegría volvió, quizá hoy si lograría entablar una conversación con él.

Sin embargo la felicidad se fue tan rápido como vino, Sara sé acercó a Seung y comenzó a practicarle quien sabe que cosas, aunque Lee aún tenía esa cara de apatía. Fruncio el ceño y sintió la sangre hervir, cuando Sara le dirigió una mirada seguido de una sonrisa de superioridad.

Ella se estaba burlando de él y eso no se iba a quedar así, aún si eso significaba ignorar el hecho de que Víctor estuviera casi desnudando a Yuuri frente a todos.

Vio a Sara alejarse con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sé armó de valor y camino decidido hacia el Coreano.

-Hola- saludo con nerviosismo.

-Hola- Phichit se puso aún más nervioso ante la mirada de indiferencia del coreano.

"Muy bien, Phichit ahora sólo invitalo a salir" pensó el tailandés, mal diciéndose internamente por no haber pensado un plan.

-Estaba pensando... si te gustaría salir conmigo... mañana - Seung tenía una ceja alzada mirándolo confundido, quizá no se estaba expresando bien? - para conocernos mejor ¿Que dices? -

Bien quizá ahora si deseaba ser tragado por la tierra.

-Lo siento- el coreano se levantó con intenciones de irse - Sara Crispino me invito antes, será en otra ocasión.

Phichit se quedó paralizado y lo vio irse. Definitivamente esto no se iba a quedar así, Sara se acercó con una sonrisa inocente.

-Es una lástima- comentó Sara y puso su mano en el hombro del tailandés en señal de apoyo - pero ya lo escuchaste será en otra ocasión.

\- Esto no se quedará así- murmuró Phichit y la señaló con una mirada de reproche- así que preparate para lo que se avecina.

-Inténtalo si puedes adicto a las selfies -

Se dedicaron una mirada de odio. Por mucho que deseara tomar una foto de lo que sucedía detrás de él, siguió asesinando a Sara con la mirada.

Yuuri caminaba tranquilamente hacia su habitación en el hotel, Víctor actualmente sufría una resaca horrible y no quería molestarlo y como buena futura "esposa" le llevaba algunas aspirinas. Estuvo a punto de entrar, cuando alguien lo tomo de su mano y comenzó a jalar lo en dirección contraria, miro confundido a Phichit, quien lo arrastraba hacia su habitación.

Alzo una ceja al encontrarse con Michele, Chris, Guang-Hong, Leo, JJ y sorprendentemente a Yurio. Todos, menos Mickey, parecían confundidos, irritados en el caso de Yurio.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? - pregunto Leo, cuando Phichit cerro la puerta.

\- Necesito su ayuda - hablo serio el tailandés, los demás se miraron confundidos por la actitud de su amigo.

-Paso algo?- preguntó curioso JJ.

-Sara,tendrá una cita con Seung- grito como Georgi en sus presentaciones.

\- Y que demonios tenemos que ver nosotros en esto?- pregunto molesto Yurio.

-Debo impedir eso, Mickey se que cuento contigo.

-Por supuesto -

-No estoy seguro de esto, pero te ayudare- murmuro Yuuri- traeré a Víctor.

Phichit lo sujeto del brazo y nego.

-no es que no confíe en Victor, pero no hay mucho tiempo - lo miro suplicante- además estoy seguro que él necesita descansar no?

-De acuerdo- asintió inseguro - te ayudaré.

-Si el cerdo de ayuda yo también - hablo el rubio, sonriendo arrogante - siempre quise arruinar una cita.

-Cuenta conmigo - río JJ

Leo y Guang-Hong se miraron unos segundos antes de asentir y Chris acepto ayudar.

\- Entonces pongamos en acción -

El equipo de Phichit se encontraba en algún barrio de Barcelona, todos vestidos con trajes, al estilo hombres de negro, y dentro de una minivan negra -de esas que usan los equipos especiales, con tecnología y todo -, claro ignorando de donde Phichit lo había sacado.

Dentro del vehículo, se llevaba una situación un tanto incomoda.

-Phichit- hablo Katsuki - dejame ver si entendí, conseguiste todo un equipo de operaciones pero no sabes usarlo?

-si - contestó un tanto confundido el moreno- es algo malo?

\- Phichit - murmuró molesto el japonés - entonces como vamos a usarlo?

-Tranquilo Yuuri - contesto confiado - escucha mi plan.

El tailandés se acercó a la computadora y tecleo algo, en la pantalla apareció un croquis de la zona, enfoco el lugar en un edificio grande color gris de 6 pisos.

-Según mis contactos, Sara se encuentra en este edificio- informo

-Que feo lugar para una cita - opino Chris y todos asintieron.

\- Chris se encargara de mantenernos al tanto.

Les entrego un comunicador a cada uno y el suizo tomo asiento frente a la computadora.

\- cuando estemos dentro te daremos acceso a las cámaras - Phichit miro a Yurio- te gustan los videojuegos - el rubio menor asintió - perfecto.

El tailandés abrió una caja larga mostrando un rifle francotirador ya armado ante la casi horrorizada mirada de todos.

-tranquilos dispara tranquilizantes - murmuro el amante de selfies, Yurio lo tomo y lo observo con una sonrisa

\- es un M110 semiautomático SASS - hablo emocionado.

Phichit señalo un edificio un tanto mas pequeño color café.

\- si la información es correcta ella esta en el penúltimo piso, en este edificio tienes vía libre - Yurio asintió ante la información

\- y que hay para nosotros? - pregunto Leo también emocionado.

El líder de la misión, abrió otra caja mas grande, extendiendo armas.

\- también disparan tranquilizantes, diseño Heckler y Koch USP - les extendió una, le tendió una a Yurio - por si la necesitas.

-vaya que te luciste - comento JJ - debo saber como conseguiste esto.

\- digamos que tengo muy buenos amigos- río el tailandés.

Guang-Hong salio de la camioneta, observó el edificio y se alarmó al notar al guardia en la entrada.

-Líder hay un problema - informo el chino, sus compañeros salieron y notaron al guardia.

-Al parecer esta solo - hablo Yuuri - que hacemos?-

-Tengo la solución - sonrió animado y señalo a Yuuri - Yurio quitale los lentes, Leo retira el anillo y Chris has que Yuuri se vea provocativo.

-¿Porque? - chillo Yuuri asustado.

-no es obvio cerdo, distraerás al guardia - explicó el ruso.

-Pero soy una persona comprometida - señaló el anillo con esperanza.

\- Olvidemos ese pequeño detalle - dijo malvadamente - ahora muchachos.

Los mencionados saltaron sobre su presa y mientras se encargaban de su cometido, el celular de Yuuri sonó con insistencia. Ignorando los gritos de Yuuri tomo el teléfono, observo la hora 2:30, vaya que habían perdido tiempo. Contestó la llamada con una sonrisa casi inocente.

-Yuuri- el tailandés reconoció la voz de Víctor.

-hola Víctor - saludo animado.

-¡No quiero!- los gritos de Yuuri aumentaron y con un gesto le ordeno a JJ que le cubriera la boca a la víctima.

-¿Que le están haciendo a Yuuri? -

-Nada en especial, llama mas tarde estamos ocupados -

-Phichit cuando te encuentre voy a ...- colgó antes de que Víctor terminara te hablar.

Río con ganas y observó a su ya listo equipo. Yuuri ya no usaba el saco, solo la blusa blanca con botones sin abrochar, alzo una ceja y miro a Chris, el hombre alzo los hombros restándole importancia.

Asintió conforme y saco su teléfono, y se preparo para tomar una selfie.

-Muy bien señores pase lo que pase nuestro objetivo es claro - los miro a cada uno - arruinar la cita de Sara Crispino.

Yurio asintió y tomo el francotirador y comenzó a alejarse, se detuvo unos instantes y volteo a verlos.

-¿Que hago si no lo logro? - pregunto con seriedad el chico.

\- Se que lo harás, Lady confió en ti- lo animo JJ, quien recibió una mala mirada.

-Cuando esto termine JJ, voy a dispararte- amenazo antes de irse.

-Descuida solo son una o dos horas de sueño- lo animo Mickey.

-Yuuri atrae lo hasta la esquina - el japones en modo Eros sonrió con malicia - cuando Yurio este en posición, da la orden para neutralizarlo y sube con nosotros.

Lo observaron caminar hasta la esquina.

-a mi señal entramos-

Miro complacido como el guardia caía ante los encantos de Yuuri y se alejaba de la entrada. Solo un poco mas.

\- La puerca esta en la pocilga repito la puerca esta en la pocilga - anuncio - Luz verde.

Phichit, Mickey, JJ, Leo y Guang-Hong corrieron como escuadrón de operaciones especiales. JJ pateo la puerta tirándola, entraron rápidamente haciendo una formación.

Tres sujetos corrieron hací ellos.

-contacto- grito Hong.

Leo, JJ y Michele dispararon mandándolos a dormir.

-Despejado- grito Leo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

\- Leo, las cámaras- el mencionado asintió y junto al italiano se perdieron por el pasillo, al cabo de unos minutos regresaron, con buenas noticias.

-comunicaciones- pidió Phichit por su comunicador.

-en línea- informo Chris - sin señal hostil en las cámaras.

-En posición - hablo Yurio.

-cuando te de la señal disparale al guardia que esta con Yuuri - miro a los otros- vamos arriba, Yuuri me escuchas - pidió Phichit.

-afirmativo, pero podrías ayudarme-

-si, cuanto estés libre ve por tu arma y sube te esperamos en el cuarto piso- cambio de señal, hacia Yurio- Dispara.

Yuuri observo caer al sujeto llamado Javier, se sintió un poco mal y lo arrastro hasta una pared y lo dejo ahí.

-Lo siento- murmuró y se encamino hacia el auto. Chris seguía observando la pantalla. Comenzó a ponerse el traje ante un silencio incómodo.

\- Y dime Yuuri ¿Crees que Víctor se moleste? - la sonrisa de su amigo lo desconcertó y negó.

\- No lo creo- tomo su anillo, lo miro con cariño y se lo coloco, miro de reojo a Chris, antes de sujetar el arma y salir de la minivan.

El suizo suspiro resignado, su celular sonó con insistencia y respondió desconcertado.

-Víctor?-

Aquí Garrett, vengo con esta idea bien fumada, que se supone sería un one-shot cortito pero mientras estaba jugando y escuchando música se me ocurrió todo esto.

Ok, esperó que les guste y perdón si hay faltas de ortografía.

Cuidense bye bye


End file.
